Réclamation
by Picotti
Summary: C'est un heurt entre deux mondes : celui de la magie et celui de l'écriture. Lorsqu'un homme est abordé chez lui par ce qui semble être un sorcier des plus en colère, l'effet est... magique. Fic cadeau pour Fenice.


_Cet OS est dédié à Fenice, en remerciement pour ses reviews._

**RECLAMATION**

Mes doigts courent sur le clavier et en quelques instants, le chapitre prend naissance, se forme depuis mon inconscient et jaillit sur l'écran. J'écris depuis déjà quelques heures et mes mains sont un peu engourdies. Je suis en train de terminer le dernier chapitre en date de Requiem et j'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je tape la dernière lettre, le dernier point et avec un soupir je m'appuie contre le dossier de mon siège. Je m'étire. Hé, je suis vraiment satisfait de moi. Ces derniers temps j'avais un peu de mal avec l'écriture de cette fic. En réalité elle touche à sa fin et je crois que je n'ai plus jamais envie de l'écrire. Pourtant, quand je me plonge dans un chapitre, je le fais avec plaisir et le résultat me plaît.

Bon, il est tard. Je devrais envisager de me mettre au lit. L'appartement est silencieux et la journée de demain s'annonce longue. Je m'étire une nouvelle fois en poussant un bâillement sonore digne de la mascotte des Gryffondor puis j'éteins l'ordinateur et me lève. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas ménagé ce pauvre Teddy Lupin. Je dirais même que j'ai été plutôt cruel avec lui. Mais ce sont les lois de l'écriture, n'est-ce pas ? Si je rendais mes personnages toujours heureux et si tout allait toujours bien pour eux, surtout dans une fic longue, ce ne serait pas intéressant. Non seulement je n'aurais pas de lecteur mais encore en plus je m'ennuierai moi-même dans l'écriture. Et puis, on m'a dit un jour que pour qu'un personnage soit un héros, il doit tout perdre.

Désolé Teddy.

Enfin pas tellement.

Je vérifie que tout es bien éteint avant d'aller au lit et m'apprête à aller dans la chambre lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me fige. Il est tout de même très tard. Je me demande qui peut bien vouloir me parler à cette heure. J'hésite à ouvrir mais à nouveau, la sonnette retentit. Je suis de nature très curieuse et je me demande bien ce que peut bien me vouloir celui qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte.

Intrigué, je vais ouvrir.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, appuie sur la clenche et ouvre la porte. Je vois alors des dizaines d'étoiles, sens un terrible choc et finis assis par terre à me demander ce qui vient de ses passer. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Je balbutie quelques mots et attends une seconde ou deux, le temps que ma vision redevienne normale pour lever les yeux. Devant moi, se tient un homme. Taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, un visage passe partout, des cheveux un peu en bataille, l'air très mécontent. Je ne pense pas le connaître et, pourtant, son visage me dit quelque chose. Comme un vieil ami que j'aurais vu il y a peu encore.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Par acquis de conscience, j'aime mieux poser la question quand même. Peut-être me répondra-t-il après tout.

Notons également que ma sémantique change radicalement entre l'oral et l'écrit. Si dans les textes les personnages ont tendance à parler dans un langage soutenu ou en tout cas plus que correct, en réalité, je me dis que nous avons quand même bien torturé la langue. J'aurais dû demande « qui êtes-vous ? ». Mais en plus de passer pour un prétentieux, j'aurais eu l'air franchement ridicule.

Il serre les poings et je devine qu'il a très envie de m'en recoller un dans la figure. Non merci, les dernières étoiles n'ont pas encore finies de se dissiper.

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Déjà, il me tutoie. Donc soit on se connaît vraiment et c'est encore ma mémoire qui me joue des tours, soit je suis tombé sur un sacré fêlé qui avait envie de casser la figure à quelqu'un et qui m'a choisi au hasard. Ça m'apprendra à mettre mon nom sur ma sonnette. Je me relève avec bien des difficultés, et surtout bien des vertiges. Sincèrement, dans les fics, le héros se fait cogner, il se relève direct et repart à l'attaque. Moi je me demande s'il ne va pas me falloir trois mois d'arrêt de travail pour m'en remettre. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a ouvert le crâne en deux et qu'il y a un truc qui a disparu de ma tête. Mon cerveau peut-être ? Si tant est que j'en avais un à la base.

« Non je ne devine pas ! Et je vous conseille de partir vite fait de chez moi sinon j'appelle la police ! »

Evidemment, le seul jour où ma femme est absente. Histoire d'être sûr que personne en viendra à mon secours. Encore en plus, j'habite dans un quartier tranquille et jamais personne ne passe ici la nuit. Enfin, dans un sens, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle on s'est installé ici.

Bref. Je me demande où j'ai mis mon portable. Evidemment, juste à côté du téléphone fixe, à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est d'un utile je vous jure.

« T'as un sacré culot quand même.

_ Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »

Il souffle très fort. Il va m'en coller une autre, c'est sûr.

« Je suis Teddy Lupin ! hurle-t-il. Et ça fait des mois que tu me martyrises dans ta stupide fic ! »

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Pas possible. Non, pas possible du tout. J'ai dû déconnecter à un moment donné. C'est ça ! Il ne m'a pas frappé, je me suis cogné la tête, et violemment apparemment et j'ai des hallucinations ! Enfin apparemment, je fais fort là. Faut que ma femme se dépêche de rentrer parce que je dois être dans un état critique.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il change la forme de son visage et prend… la mienne. Je pousse un cri et recule de quelques pas tout en me faisant cette misérable réflexion : « sérieux, j'ai vraiment une tronche comme ça ? »

« Prends garde à toi, me dit-il les dents serrées. Ta fic, elle a tout intérêt à bien se terminer. Dans le cas contraire, je connais ton nom, ton adresse et mon poing à déjà goûté à ta chair et pourrait bien avoir envie de recommencer. »

Et sur ce, il s'en va.

Je reste là. Immobile, le souffle court, le regard fixé sur le pas de la porte. J'ai la nausée et en plus j'ai mal à la tête. Je déglutis. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ok, j'ai compris le message. Je pense toujours que c'est une hallucination, après tout, je suis un scientifique formé à avoir les pieds sur terre. Mais d'un autre côté, je crois que je ne vais pas prendre de risque. Je ferme la porte, la verrouille, deux tours de clés. C'est un réflexe maintenant mais ce soir je m'assure quand même de ne pas en avoir loupé un.

Lorsque je suis sûr d'être à nouveau en sécurité, et surtout seul chez moi, je file me coucher en me disant qu'au final, j'aurais dû commencer par là.


End file.
